Late Night Kiss
by ByeByeBirdie
Summary: Uh oh. Lily is heartbroken...who will she turn to for guidance? LJ oneshot


A/N: just read…

Disclaimer: they belong to J.K. Rowling. 

**Late-Night Kiss**

By Foxy

            Lily ran into her room, and threw the box of memories from Josh Haroldson at the wall.  She fell into her bed and soaked her pillow with the falling tears.  She was so glad that she had her own private room since she was Head Girl and was glad that no one would enter without the password, and the only person who had the password was still out on the Quidditch pitch and didn't know that Josh had broken up with her.

            She tried so hard to forget him and tried so hard to stop crying, but she kept aching and couldn't help crying.  She thought he was different.  And then that morning he turned around and claimed that they weren't right for each other!  Why did it always happen to her?  She's had plenty of boyfriends, and all of them ended it pathetically.  She felt as if her home away from home was her pillow…and it was always there to soak her tears. 

            She sighed, still with the tears streaming down her face, and sat up.  She looked over at the box and the strewn pictures and flowers and the heart anklet that didn't quite fit her yet and the cards and the little love letters…and she walked over to that box.  She picked it up and started to rip up the pictures one by one until she got to the one with them about to leave for their last Christmas Ball.  She was in her favorite green gown with her hair pinned up in a bun and she was on Josh's back laughing.  Behind her was James with his date and Lily's best friend, Samantha on _his back, and there was Kiki on Sirius' back, and another friend, Katherynne was on the ground with Remus pinned on top of her.  She laughed at the picture remembering the faces on everyone as they entered the Great Hall that way.  Professor McGonnagal had given them all detention saying that the Head Boy and Head Girl should be more responsible.  She was about to rip it up, when something in the back of her mind told her to put it away in a safe spot.  She put it in her back pocket and continued to rummage through all of the stuff.  She continued to throw out all the stuff that __completely reminded her of him and put away the things that she wanted to keep.  Every time she came across something she wish she hadn't, she started to bawl again and couldn't stop.  Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were all blotchy and she couldn't smile and she was gasping back breath every so often.  _

            She was mostly done with the box, when she came upon a piece of reddish-reddish fabric.  She picked it up and the tears suddenly stopped.  She stared at the fabric for probably more than five minutes in shock.  She eventually sighed and put it down and left the box on the floor not caring anymore.  She crawled into bed and tried to sleep, and even thought it was midnight she couldn't fall asleep.

            She wondered why she wasn't upset anymore.  The fabric was fabric from his Quidditch robe the first time that they met.  He was in a game and someone punched him and he went sprawling into the stands…right into Lily.  They both were in the hospital wing for a week and they ended up talking.  Lily remembered that she still had the fabric that got ripped, and she handed it to him.  His words were, "No…I want you to keep it.  Whenever you look at it, think about me."

            Lily smiled at the thought, instead of bursting into tears again like she thought she should be doing.  She was surprised with her self.  But she realized that breaking up doesn't always have to be bad.  I mean, the relationship was the best part and although it was over, she'd never forget it.  It was fun while it lasted, and that's all that matters, right?  I mean she lived every day like it was her last, like everyone says, while she was with Josh.  She smiled as she thought about everything that she did with him.

            She remembered the time they snuck out to the lake on their one month anniversary and how Josh fell into the water and Lily was laughing so hard that she couldn't help him out so he ended up pulling her in…and that's where they shared their first kiss.  She remembered the time that they snuck into Hogsmeade and they were caught by McGonnagal who gave them a week's worth of detentions.  She remembered everything about the night that Josh had first said he loved you…the way the stars glistened in the night as they say on the roof of Hogwarts for their late-night picnic.  She was cuddling in his arms and the air smelled like the first day of spring after a light rainfall.  She smiled at that thought, and her eyes started to glisten with tears, but she didn't mind them.  She realized that-

            "Lily?" a voice said from outside her doorway.  She groaned, and turned around in her bed so that she was facing the wall.  

            She heard the door open and felt someone sit on the side of her bed.  The person then started to stroke her back.

            "Lily, Samantha told me what happened.  I'm so sorry.  He's not worth it," James said.

            Lily turned around and faced James with a smile.  "You know what?  I don't regret it.  IT was fun while it lasted.  It's not my fault that he thinks I'm ugly, and stupid, and unpopular, and boring, and immature.  That's his own damn fault."

            "He thought that?  Or are you making excuses?"

            "Well…why _would he break up with me??"_

            "Because he doesn't realize that you're absolutely perfect.  You're a beautiful girl who has got plenty of talent and potential to be someone important.  You're _not stupid and definitely __not unpopular and you're the most unboringest person I'm __ever met!  And you're as mature as can be…in fact, I don't know why __I've never dated you," he said softly._

            Lily sat up and looked up at him and before they knew what was happening, James kissed her…and Lily returned it, suddenly realizing who she was meant to be with.

A/N: short, I know, but sweet.  r/r.  


End file.
